This Night
by thexADVENTURE
Summary: The Cullens live happy lives in Forks. Normal..well, as normal as a bunch of vampires can get. But what happens when two hunters come into town noticing vamprics sights? LEMONS! Mature. Crossover. Cannon pairings, but a journey there.


_**DISCLAIMER**: First and foremost, I do apologize if someone has done this story or somewhat. I haven't really searched to see if someone had combined these two stories. If there is something like this, like my version, then PM me and I will immediately take this down._

_I love Twilight and I love Supernatural. I was listening to the radio as I was driving and heard "Young" by Hollywood Undead and became instantly inspired. I love the song and the band, and it made me think about what if the Cullens met the Winchesters. What would happen?_

_So here it is. I hope you enjoy it. I will mostly be writing from Edward, Sam, and Bella's POV, but I will write in Dean's and some other POVs as well._

_Thank you!_

__________________________________________________________________________

_November 15, 2009 _

_Vancouver, Canada _

_03:35_

_**Sam's POV**_

The snow fell lightly on the wind shield of the Impala like cotton balls. I could easily make out the different patterns of the snow flakes as I sat in the passengers seat. The pages of the elderly book under my strong fingertips felt like feathers, so delicate. We had been in Vancouver for a couple of days now, stalking out this demonic problem. It caused one of my dad's friends a lot of problems, which resulted in the bastard calling Dean and I up to Canada.

Let me say this, I don't mind helping my father's friends and I don't mind the snow. It's the couple hours with Dean in a silent car. I remember when this car used to be raging with old Motorhead and Metallica tunes. I bit my bottom lip nervously as I heard Dean's snores in the driver's seat next to me. "Damn it, Dean," I muttered as I reached over and slapped him in the chest. Startled, Dean gripped his silvery .45 and turned his head left and right.

"Dude, what?" His response was nothing but expected. I huffed and looked over to him, turning out the flashlight in my hands. "Dude, you fell asleep," I whispered and looked out the windows, watching the house for any signs of demonic possession. Nothing. All was quiet. Dean sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, raking his other hand through his spiky blond hair. Hair like mom's. I had my father's hair.

Another reason I envyed my brother. He got everything of mom's and I was stuck with my dad's. I gulped down the guilt I felt for what I'd just thought and turned to Dean, "Nothing has happened in the last few hours." Dean looked to the house and leaned against the steering wheel, "What did Tommy say?" I looked over to my brother; his eyes were tired and nervous. I knew what he was nervous of. Me. His monster brother.

Noticing that he was waiting on me to speak, I looked down and sighed, "Uh.." I searched my head for what Tom, my father's friend, had said about the house, "he said that the lights flicker and all the doors in the house open and close, slamming shut."

Dean yawned and reflexively laid back against the warm leather of the Impala. "Well, it's 3 AM and still nothing. I'd call this a bust," said Dean as he adjusted his bunched up jeans and crossed his arms across his chest. My brother was and had always been my hero. John Winchester might have been the best hunter ever, that is until my brother joined the family business. Until we both joined. My thoughts immediately went to my dead ex-girlfriend, Jessica. Her blond hair always smelled like strawberries and lotion, making the corners of my mouth curve into a small smile.

"Come on, Sammy, let's go get some sleep," said Dean as he started up the engine and yawned, pulling out of the parking spot we were in. There was clearly nothing going on in Vancouver. Well, maybe not here. As Dean drove along the twisty road, I could feel his eyes on me. I knew he was worried. Worried about what was happening in the world. Worried about who/what I was. Like I wasn't worried? I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat, looking out my window, staring as we passed snow coated trees. The sun was going to come up in the next couple hours. Red lined the sky as the sun prepared to make it's mark on the earth once again. I looked down, hating that the red sun reminded me of my blood. My demonic blood. A hunter infested with demon blood, what a freak. I wanted to drain the blood from my body, knowing it was inside of me..made me shiver. I hated what I was. Who I was. I hated that, that bitch Ruby taught me how to kill. How to start this rage..this war.

"Sam?" whispered my brother's raspy voice. I looked over to Dean and smiled, weakly, "What?"

"Are you okay, little brother?" asked Dean. His hand tightened on the steering wheel as he asked this, nervous yet again.

Rage boiled my blood, making me clench down on my teeth as I looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." This seemed to bring my brother somewhat peace as his hand relaxed on the steering wheel.

"Nothing a little Black Sabbath can't cure," he muttered, turning up the noise of Iron Man. I wanted to laugh. My brother believed in music, believed it could bring hope and happiness. He believed in Angels, in Castiel. I used to.

I wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. My brother used to be the cynical one. The one who never prayed, drank liquor as it was water, and fondeled women every chance he got, yet God wanted him. Heaven welcomed him. Not me. Heaven didn't want me. Hell would do anything to get me.

See? Ironic.

********************************************

_November 15, 2009 _

_Forks, Washington _

_10:25_

_**Edward's POV**_

I could smell the lion from where I stood. The blood in it's veins pulsed, sending my senses in a frenzy. Licking my lips, I ran faster, harder, pushing myself to catch the stubborn animal. I had to. I was starving. Finally, I saw it. The lion stalked my family, knowing that we were all here. The elegant animal walked slowly around my wife, my Bella. It appeared to have a smile on it's face as it moved back and forth in front of Bella.

Her teeth were bared and her hair blowing in the wind of the early morning breeze. Even in the state of starvation, I only had eyes for my wife. She ruled my entire world. "Bella," I whispered, running to the other side, tackling the lion. My teeth sank into the animal's neck, draining the large beat easily. I closed my eyes softly, enjoying the taste of the animal. When I was satisfied with what I had, I released the animal from my jaws, watching as it fell to the forest floor, limp. It was barely breathing; it's eyes were losing focus, losing the fight.

I wiped whatever traces of the animal from my mouth and looked to where Bella had been standing, yet she was not there. I began to worry, looking in every direction. "Bella?" I said a little louder this time, looking to the left. A breeze came through, making me smile. I smelled her scent. She was so close. I turned and ran toward where I'd smelled her, my lips dripping with lust now.

The hunt always did that to myself and Bella. When we fed, as for any vampire, our senses were intensified. Hence why I always wanted to hunt with Bella now. I saw her brunette locks blowing in the wind as she laid down on a large rock. The sunlight hit her just right, sparkling the valley of her breasts perfectly. Thank God my sisters had taken her shopping yesterday, making my cock hard as the rock she was laying on. I walked over to the rock and climbed to the top, standing over her.

My feet traced the outline of her ribs as she stared up at me. Raking my hands through my hair, I leaned down in a crouch and smirked seductively to her, "Hello beautiful." Her giggle seemed to echo through the forest, making a low purr erupt in my chest. She licked her perfect lips and ran her fingers up my legs to my knees, tracing them up my thighs to my cock which was straining my jeans. I hummed and moved to straddle her hips, running my hands up her ribs to the sides of her breasts.

A shiver immediately shook Bella to her core, making her legs twitch and bend, allowing her arousal to fill my nostrils. I moaned at the smell and leaned down, pressing my lips to her neck, nipping and licking my way to her shoulder.

"Edward," she moaned, filling my head with her moans and sensual sounds yet again. I brought my lips to hers and suckled her bottom lip into my mouth, tracing it with my tongue. She moaned into my mouth and sat up, pressing her breasts into my erection.

"Fuck," I moaned out and nipped at her bottom lip.

She giggled once again and then worked at the zipper of my jeans, "Let me taste that hard cock of yours, Edward." Her dirty mouth was the hottest thing I'd ever heard in my life. I continued to straddle her hips as she freed my dick from the confines of my pants. I felt the cool air on my cock, not that it effected me much.

She immediately brought her tongue to my length, making my eyes close softly in ectasty. I hummed as she licked me up and down before plunging me inside of her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head of my cock, making a moan escape my mouth as I tangled my hand into her curls. She had her eyes on my face as she sucked the head, hard. The hollow of her cheeks made my dick twitch in her mouth. "Shit, Bella.." I began, unable to finish my words.

Bella brought one of her hands to the base of my cock, squeezing me tight as she pumped what she couldn't fit into her mouth as the other hand rolled my balls in her hair, making my eyes lose focus. "So..sogood," I breathed, licking my lips. I wanted to take her so hard that it would knock down some of these trees, but that would have to wait.

She hummed the length of my cock as she popped me out of her mouth and licked her lips, "Tastes so good, baby." I licked my lips and smiled to her, reaching around behind me and placing my hand at her dripping pussy. She was wet through her jeans. I rubbed her pussy lightly with my fast, vampric fingers and watched as her eyes rolled into her head. "Edward.." she moaned, and I knew what she wanted. But she would have to say it. She knew I liked when she did that shit.

"What baby?" I asked in a whisper, rubbing her faster.

"I want it," she murmured, licking her lips again.

"Want what baby? Tell me."

Her growl of frustration made me shiver with pleasure, "I want your tongue."

"Where?"

"Damn it Edward. Give it to me..please," she whimpered.

I almost came there as she whimpered for me. "Say it."

"I want your tongue on my pussy..Please!"

I nodded and quickly moved my head between her legs, shredding her jeans from her legs like a madman. Fuck. I had to taste her. My lips dripped for her taste. I grabbed her lacy panties and tore them easily from her body and plunged my mouth against her pussy, licking her folds and sucking them into her mouth. I placed one hand on her stomach to hold her down as she began to squirm, moaning my name. Yes. My name. I lapped at her entrance, darting my tongue inside before replacing my tongue with my finger, pumping her lightly. "Ungh, Edward," she moaned and arched her back. Her breasts were still covered with her shirt as I ran my free hand up her stomach and to her breasts, pumping her breast in my hand. She arched her back into my hand, begging for more. I licked my way to her clit, sucking the nerve into my mouth, hard. She moaned as her thighs began to quake. I pumped another finger inside of her. "Fuck Edward. Harder," she keened.

I began pumping my fingers into her harder, curling them lightly with every thrust. I nibbled at her clit, adding friction to her pleasure as she arched her back higher off of the rock, panting. "Edward..oh God.." she moaned out, biting her bottom lip. One of her hands found my hair and pressed my face closer into her pussy, making me moan against her flesh. "Fuck," she nearly screamed. Her thighs were shaking as her release rushed up on her.

"Yes Bella," I moaned against her flesh and brought her clit between my lips once more, curling my fingers inside of her as she convulsed around my fingers and came, moaning my name.

When she calmed down from her orgasm, I laid down next to her and placed an arm under her head, kissing the top of her head. "Mhm," I hummed and looked up at the sun shinning down on us. Her bare thighs sparkled in the sun as she laid out, not once feeling uncomfortable about her nakedness with me.

I smiled and kissed her again as she hummed against my bicep, kissing it gently. "We should be getting back, Edward," She murmured against my skin. I smiled to her and knew why. Our daughter. I nodded and stood up, looking around for her jeans. They covered her, just up to her knees though. I looked at her sheepishly and she smiled, "That's my baby." I laughed and grabbed her hand, running with her next to me.

Nessie was now older, 16. Her hair like Bella's, but my color. Her eyes were pools of chocolate like Bella's had been when she was human. Nessie was beautiful and smart and silly, still the kid she had always been. When we walked through the door, Emmett began to laugh at Bella's appearance.

"Have a nice hunt?" he asked, smirking.

Bella walked passed him, hitting his shoulder, "Shut it. Where's Nessie?" Emmett smiled and slapped my arm, making me chuckle, "She's with loverboy."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. "Where?"

"Her room," said Emmett, turning his attention back to the television.

The Spurs were playing- My mind lost focus. In her room. I looked at Bella and she began to laugh at my expression. "In her room?" My voice annoyed. "Alone?"

Emmett looked over his shoulder at me and then at Bella, "Yeah.." He didn't catch on.

I began toward the stairs until Bella appeared in front of me, "Babe, what are you doing?"

I couldn't think. "He-In-Alone! Bella!"

Bella gripped my arm and pulled me to her, smiling, "Baby, she's a teenager. If I recall you were in my bedroom every night when I was almost her age."

"But that's different."

Her eyebrow quirked, "How?"

"You're Bella."

She chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Let it go. Nothing is happening." She dragged me back to the kitchen and leaned against the counter once more, bringing her ass to my pelvis. I hissed lightly and wrapped my arms around her middle, pulling her back to my chest. She was lucky I loved her. I kissed her temple and rubbed my hands along her sides. She squirmed happily and chuckled, watching Emmett jump as the Spurs scored. I smiled and then looked to the door, knowing Alice was coming.

The pixie for a sister skipped into the house with bags in her arms. Jasper slowly walked in after her, smiling. He looked exhausted if vampires could. I grinned to him, reading his mind about his afternoon with Alice. I grinned and bumped fists with him as he walked by, hugging Bella. "How goes it?" he asked.

I smiled and winked to him, "Oh you know."

He chuckled and then licked his lips, watching Alice. "So baby, do you need any help with bringing those upstairs?" Alice looked over her shoulder and smiled, but then frowned, looking at the ceiling. We all knew what this meant. Her eyes glazed over as she began to watch her vision in her mind.

"Alice?" whispered Jasper as he walked over to her, pulling her flush against his chest. Finally, her eyes cleared and she came back to us, blinking. Alice looked to the ground and hugged Jasper to her as she digested what she'd just seen.

"Ed-Edward," she stammered, looking up at me. That was when I knew. Knew something was coming. Something was wrong.

_What's going on Edward?_ asked Jasper in his mind, his eyes searching mine. I shrugged and grabbed Alice's arm, pulling her toward me as I left Bella and others. I walked us outside and on to the porch of the house.

"Use your mind," I whispered to her, not sure if I wanted to have the others hearing this yet.

_Edward...someone is coming. Some..people. Hunters._ My eyes widened at the words. Hunters. Oh no. That was not good. We hadn't had problems with hunters since we left Forks a long time ago. The Wolves didn't like when hunters came into town either. _They're good hunters too, Edward. Winchesters._I knew the name. Carlisle had mentioned it before. Maybe Carlisle had met the hunters, talked to them.

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek, trying to reassure her everything was okay as I walked us back into the house. Looking at Bella, she knew something was up with me. "Edward?" she whispered as I came to her side and grabbed her hand. Her eyes darted between Alice and I and then down at the floor.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, walking over to the counter and leaning against it.

I looked to my brother and sighed, "Do you remember when we lived in Forks the first time? The hunters."

His eyes widened as he stood up. "Hunters? What-"

"I saw them coming here. We have..two days maybe," chimed Alice as she looked at Bella and I. That was what I didn't understand. Why would she look at Bella? Was something..I tried to read her mind, but nothing. She was reciting lyrics to songs in her head. This was big. Something was happening. Something big.

Bella tugged my hand, "Should we leave?"

I looked at my wife and shook my head, "No. We haven't done anything wrong. We don't hunt humans. We have nothing to fear."

I hoped.

* * *

_OKAY! I know this is a short chapter, but there was alot that went on during this. A little Edward/Bella sexing, a little brother trouble. What's going to happen..adahdjahaksf. :)_

_REVIEW PLEASE!!_

_Playlist well be sported soon enough, loves._


End file.
